


Everything

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: This short piece was inspired by Levi's memory of his comrades sitting around the campfire in chapter 136.  It made me wonder if he remembered this scene when he was sitting around another campfire, guarding Zeke in the forest in chapter 110.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Everything

Levi can almost see them, in the rosy glow of the firelight. Hanji’s been yapping on about something for hours now. At least it feels like hours, long enough for the remains of Levi’s tea to start getting cold at least. He’s no idea what they’re talking about, something about Titans being amazing. Amazing’s not the word Levi would use to describe Titans, but he can’t deny that Hanji’s enthusiasm is infectious. Not that anyone is really listening though. Apart from Moblit of course. He’s listening attentively, smiling fondly as Hanji expounds on their latest theory. Not for the first time, Levi thinks the man has the patience of a saint. 

Behind Levi, his squad are carrying on a conversation of their own. He can hear Eld’s low voice, though he can’t quite catch what they’re saying. To his left Oluo scoffs, a familiar “tch”, and Petra laughs. Levi rolls his eyes but he can’t help the affection that swells in his chest for these brave kids, who follow him with such courage and loyalty. It’s an honour he’s not sure he’s worthy of. 

A log shifts in the fire, settling into the ashes and sending up a curl of blue smoke that drifts across their campsite. Mike sniffs and sneezes, tossing his shaggy head and earning a look from Nanaba. 

Levi takes a sip from his cooling tea and glances across the fire towards Erwin. He’s sitting cross-legged on the ground, relaxed and easy, though Levi knows he’ll suffer the consequences later. Sitting on the ground plays havoc with his joints, Levi’s bitched at him about it a dozen times, but he never listens. He’s miles away, lost in thought, gazing through the flames at something Levi can never see. The soft light of the campfire plays across his face painting his strong features in gold and shadow. Levi has no idea how long he’s been staring when Erwin catches his eye and smiles. Despite the heat rising in his cheeks, Levi can’t help smiling back, warmed by the companionship, the campfire, the presence of the man he has devoted his life to. The laughter and the camaraderie ring them round like a guard at the end of the winter day.

“What are you smiling about?”

Levi blinks and freezes. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re smiling. I just wondered what you were smiling about?”

The voice is all wrong, jarring Levi back to the present. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my company.” Zeke continues, cocking has head and peering at Levi from the far side of the clearing. “It’s good to be able to spend time like this, getting to know each other. Seeing as we’re allies now.” He smiles broadly.

Levi says nothing, just gazes into the fire, traces of his memories lingering, a reminder of everything he’s lost, of everything he’s fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> One line of this fic is stolen from one of my favourite poems, [Trio](https://www.scottishpoetrylibrary.org.uk/poem/trio/) by Edwin Morgan.
> 
> And the three have passed, vanished in the crowd  
> (yet not vanished, for in their arms they wind  
> the life of men and beasts, and music,  
> laughter ringing them round like a guard)  
> at the end of this winter’s day.


End file.
